Cat Nounou
by jellyka
Summary: Mme Figg a été kidnappée. Rogue a reçu une nouvelle mission. Peut être la plus difficile de sa vie...
1. la mission de Rogue

Alors comme Le Délire De Dumbledore semble avoir été apprécié (merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'ai sauté de joie en les lisant ) Je continue mon entrée dans la parodie, en abandonnant le one-shot.

Disclamer: Tout est à jkRowling, sauf peut-être un scout qui apparaîtra plus tard dans l'histoire.

Titre: Cat-Nounou

Auteure (ça n'existe pas au féminin?) : Jellyka

Rating: euh... Général... Je ne vois pas quoi mettre d'autre...

Description: Rogue a une nouvelle mission. Peut-être la plus difficile de sa vie...

* * *

**Cat-Nounou**

Rogue était assis à son bureau. Il savourait le silence. Encore une autre semaine de terminée. Il avait eu une belle journée remplie. Il avait retiré plus de cinquante points aux griffondors, Londubat avait une retenue pour avoir fait explosé sont chaudron, et Potter avait un devoir supplémentaire pour son philtre apaisant lamentable.

Rien ne pourrait réussir à gâcher cette belle journée.

Lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la porte du cachot, il prit un immense plaisir à utiliser sa voix la plus glaciale, celle qui dit: Tu-es-mieux-de-ne-pas-être-venu-me-déranger-pour-rien, la voix qui avada kedavrise à moitié.

-Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un petit garçon de première année. Un parchemin à la main, il s'avançant en tremblant légèrement. Ce fut d'une voix craintive qu'il s'adressa à son professeur de potion.

-On... On m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci...

Il tendit le parchemin à l'enseignant, avant de partir presque en courant vers la sortie.

Rogue déroula la missive et eu un rictus d'appréhension en apercevant le mot "urgence".

_Bonjour Severus,_

_Je dois vous voir dans mon bureau de toute urgence. Veuillez ne pas tarder, et s'il vous plait, rapportez-moi quelques bonbons à la cerise._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rogue eu un soupir d'exaspération. La dépendance aux bonbons à la cerise était pire que celle des sorbets au citron. Tout les professeurs avait dû acheter plusieurs caisses de ces sucreries, le directeur leur en demandant à chacune de leurs visites.

Le professeur de potion ouvrit son armoire à ingrédients, devenue temporairement ( Enfin il l'espérait... ) un entrepôt de bonbons à la cerise. Il en agrippa quelques sachets et parti vers la gargouille du bureau de son supérieur.

Il cogna brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour Severus. Avez-vous mes bonbons?

Comme toute réponse, il jeta les dits bonbons sur le bureau.

Dumbledore se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rogue, espérant presque que le directeur l'ait convoqué dans son bureau seulement pour accomplir cette tâche, lança, d'une voix légèrement dégoûtée:

-Ce sera tout?

Dumbledore sembla soudainement se rappeler de la présence du gentil (c'est l'effet des bonbons à la cerise) et charmant (qu'est-ce que je vous disais?) professeur de potion.

-Bien sur que non! C'est que mme Figg a été victime d'une attaque de mangemort. Elle a été kidnappée la pauvre...

-je suppose que je dois aller la chercher?

Dumbledore le regarda comme si il avait dit qu'il allait voler une navette moldu pour conquérir la lune.

-Mais non voyons! Kingsley s'en occupe! Non, vous, vous devrez vous occuper de ses chats pour la fin de semaine. La pauvre, s'il fallait qu'elle revienne et que ses chats soient malades, ou...

Mais Rogue ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Lui, professeur de potion, ex-mangemort, tortionnaire de griffondors et espion à temps partiel, allait passer son week-end à s'occuper des chats d'une vieille folle!

-... et donc vous aller partir immédiatement avec ce portoloin.

Un avion en papier apparu dans la main du professeur qui ressenti une secousse au niveau du nombril et parti vers un quartier moldu sans lui laisser le temps d'exprimer ses protestations.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court. Mais comme j'ai de l'inspiration, ( et aussi parce que je me sent coupable de vous laisser ici... ) Je crois pouvoir poster la suite très bientôt


	2. Woudoudou

Voici (déjà!) le chapitre 2 de Cat nounou

N'oubliez pas, c'est un pur délire, ne vous attandez pas à quoi quoi ce soit de sérieux!

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à une blonde de londre qui veut pas partager ses perso avec moi... et avec raison...

Rating: K (je me suis aperçu que c'était impossible de mettre G...)

À noter: les pensées de Rogue seront entre " "

-¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--

Cat-nounou, chapitre 2

Rogue atterrit dans une maison moldue qui sentait le chou, et dont la seule décoration semblait être des photos de chats et des rideaux rose pastel.

Les félins arrivèrent du salon en miaulant. Ils s'approchaient du nouveau venu avec curiosité. La dizaine de boules de poils tournèrent autour du sorcier en reniflant ses vêtements pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour hériter d'une mission pareille?

Les chats semblaient l'avoir accepté, car ils s'étaient regroupés autour de lui en miaulant joyeusement et en e fixant d'un regard que Rogue trouvait un peu sadique.

Il se décida( enfin )à accepter son sort et jeta l'avion en papier derrière son épaule. Mais l'avion de déplia et revint sous le nez du professeur de potion. Des lettres s'écrivaient toutes seules. Rogue reconnue l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_Severus_

_Je vois que tout s'est bien passé. Pour commencer, vous n'avez qu'à nourrir vos amis _"Amis, ça c'est toi qui le dit... " _Ensuite vous n'avez qu'à les amuser un peu, pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient. _" Tu devrais peut-être arrêter les bonbons aux cerises ça t'améliore pas." _Il serait apprécié que la maison de mme Figg reste dans le même état que celui où elle l'a laissé._

_Pourrez-vous me ramener des bonbons à la cerise moldu?_

_Albus_

Rogue marmonna quelques phrase indéchiffrables en jeta un regard noir à ses _Amis. _"Parce que j'ai juste ça à faire nourrir ces bestioles moi?"

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches afin de trouver sa baguette magique, mais elle n'y était pas. Il aperçut, sur la feuille de papier, quelques derniers mots s'inscrire.

_P.S. : Je vous ai confisqué votre baguette magique. Voldemort ne sait pas encore que nous savons que mme Figg a été capturée. Vous comprendrez donc que vous ne devez pas créer d'ondes magiques autour de sa demeure._

Rogue poussa un grognement. Mais pour qui le prend-on? _Confisqué votre baguette. _On peut confisquer des baguettes à des élèves, pas à des sorciers majeurs et accomplis!

Mais bon, comme il n'avait aucun moyen de convaincre Dumbledore de lui remettre sa baguette, (il n'avait pas de bonbons à la cerise sur lui...) Rogue dû se plier à la volonté du directeur et se mit à la recherche de la nourriture pour chat.

Il fouilla un peu partout, ne sachant pas vraiment où un moldu mettrais cela. Il ouvrit quelques panneaux d'armoire, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler de la nourriture pour chat _moldu_.

À force de farfouiller un peu partout, il finit par trouver des cannes de conserve, des balles avec des plumes et des petites souris bourrées d'herbe à chat.

Rogue agrippa l'une des boite de pâté pour chat et lu l'étiquette:

**Woudoudou, la meilleure qualité... favorise la croissance... blabla... mode d'emploi: Versez le pâté pour chat Woudoudou dans un bol allant au micro-onde. Mettez la nourriture pour chat Woudoudou dans e micro-onde pour une durée de 30 secondes.**

**maintenant profitez de notre nouvelle offre...**

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un miko-onde?"

Il semblait que la compagnie Woudoudou avait déjà eu affaire à de tels crétins, car un voyait une image représentant un micro-onde avec, à l'intérieur, de la nourriture Woudoudou.

Grâce à son incroyable sens de l'observation, (et aussi grâce au fait que le dit micro-onde était posé droit devant lui) le maître des potions pu rapidement mettre la boite de conserve à l'intérieur.

-Bon. Comment fonctionne ce truc?

Il appuya sur les chiffres 3 et 0 afin de mettre la nourriture au temps indiqué. Mais il fit plusieurs erreurs.

1- Ne comprenant pas sur quel bouton appuyé, il augmenta la puissance du micro-onde à son maximum.

2- voyant que le micro-onde ne démarrait, il appuya deux autres fois sur le bouton 0.

3- il avait oublié de mettre le pâté dans un bol.

Ainsi donc, lorsqu'il comprit l'utilité du bouton Start, la pauvre nourriture pour chat commença un périple d'une demi-heure dans le four micro onde.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de fouiller un peu partout dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et trouva un malaxeur.

-C'est quoi ce truc?

Comme le malaxeur était toujours dans sa boîte d'origine, Roger (c'est mignon non?) Prit un immense plaisir (c'est plutôt relatif...) à lire le mode d'emploi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il comprit enfin qu'un malaxeur servait à mélanger les aliments. Lorsqu'un des chats vint miauler tout près de lui, une petite lueur de démence apparue dans son regard.

"Oula reprend-toi Sevy... C'est pas toi qui mange des bonbons aux cerises..."

Il posa le malaxeur sur le comptoir avant de reprendre son aventure dans les placards de mme Figg. Après avoir repoussé quelques instruments inconnus ( tel le tire-bouche et l'ouvre-boîte) il s'attarda sur une boîte d'allumettes. En apercevant la photo représentant une flamme, Severus s'exclama:

-Les moldus ont inventés des baguettes pour éteindre le feu? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler...

C'est alors que le micro-onde se mit à sonner, indiquant que la boîte de nourriture pour chat avait fini de se faire surchauffer. Il posa son paquet d'allumettes sur le comptoir et alla voir.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de ce son. "Ah ces appareils moldus, il fallait que ça casse pendant que ce soit moi qui est là..."

Par pur hasard, il trouve le bouton pour ouvrir la porte du premier coup. (Enfin, hasard... C'est le seul bouton qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'essayer...) Il mit donc sa main à l'intérieur et prit la boîte de pâté pour chat.

-AAAAAARRRGGGGGH!

Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, le contenant pourrait être un peu chaud.

Il lâcha le pâté pour chat, qui alla s'écraser sur le paquet d'allumette.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Rogue déclencha un incendie dans la maison d'une vieille dame.

-¯--¯--¯--¯-¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--

alors ? vous avez aimé? vous avez pas aimé? Faites moi le savoir avec une p'tite review!

Je sais, c'est encore court. Mais j'espère pouvoir poster le troisième chapitre bientôt!

Un merci tout spécial à Lucifer, c'est super encourageant d'avoir des reviews comme ça!


	3. Asbirator et brise très courante

Alors me revoici pour le troisième chapitre de cat nounou !

Rating: Toujours le même, K

Disclamer: La blonde n'a toujours pas voulue me ceder ses personnages, alors ils sont encore à Jk Rowling...

Merci à Violette Silva, Lynarsiane et Eileen pour leur review!

Et maintenant, Le troisième chapitre de cat nounou!

* * *

Rogue prit un certain temps à réaliser que le feu ne s'éteindra pas tout seul d'un coup de baguette magique. Lorsque les flammes commencèrent à s'élever, le déclic se fit dans sa tête. 

-Avec quoi j'éteint ça?

Il commença à paniquer, cherchant de l'eau par tout les moyen. Bien sur, il ne savais pas quelle était la fonction de l'incstincteur posé tout près.

Il ne savais pas non plus comment fonctionnait le robinet. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer que de l'eau pouvait s'écouler du morceau de métal, mais il ignorait qu'il fallait lever la poignée derrière.

En désespoir de cause, il sorti en trombe de la cuisine et couru jusqu'au deuxième étage, vers la salle de bain. Il prit le premier contenant qu'il trouva (un magnifique bol décoratif en porcelaine datant de 1920) il le plongea dans la cuvette des toilettes et couru vers la cuisine, où il jeta l'eau sur le feu, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se propager (hereusement pour ce cher Roger).

Les chats affamés accoururent. Il semble que le pâté pour chat Woudoudou chaud, mélangé à de l'eau soit un repas appétissant.

Lorsque Rogue fut remis de ses émotions, il regarda d'un autre oeil la cuisine de Mme Figg.

Une grosse tache de brûlure allait probablement resté à jamais sur le carrelage, il y avait de l'eau et du pâté pour chat _partout _( Et oui ces animaux ont carrément étendu le désastre, tel du nuttela sur une tranche de pain...)

Rogue se rappella alors une phrase de Dumbledore: _Il serait apprécié que la maison de mme Figg reste dans le même état que celui où elle l'a laissé._

"Bon. Comment je fait avec tout ces appareils moldus?"

La meilleure solution qu'il trouva fut d'appeller le professeur Dumbledore à l'aide de l'avion en papier qu'il lui avait laissé. Car il se doutait bien qu'avec son adoration des moldus, le directeur devrait bien savoir quoi faire.

Ne sachant pas avec quoi écrire, Rogue dut se résigner à utiliser la plume autocorrectrice qu'il avait confisqué à l'un de ses élèves le matin même.

_Professeur Dumbledore?_

_**oui?**_

_Avec quoi les moldu ramasse-t-ils leurs débris?_

_**Avec un aspirateur. C'est une sorte de boite avec un tuyau que l'on brange dans une prise de courant.**_

_Merci professeur._

_**N'oubliez pas mes bonbons!**_

Tout ceci ne l'avançait pas beaucoup puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de se que pourrait être un apirateux. Il fouilla dans son esprit plein d'idées sombres mettant en relation des chats et un hachoir à viande, et trouva finalement une idée géniale.

Il allait aller en emprunter aux voisins.

Mais, il se trouve que les voisins étaient les Dursley.

Rogue sortit dehors et se dirigea vers le 4 privet drive. Il ajusta sa robe de sorcier et frappa à la porte.

Vernon Dursley lui répondit. Il reconnu aisément l'accoutrement de sorcier que portait Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi?

"J'aime bien cette sorte d'acceuil. Les moldus viennent de remonter dans mon estime."

-Je suis venu vous demander s'il m'était possible de vous emprunter un as-bi-ra-teu.

Vernon le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles (il n'était pas si loin du but...)avant de lui dire:

-Je ne prête pas de choses à des gens de votre espèce! Vous seriez capable de les transformer en crapaud ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!

Rogue décida donc de changer d'atitude.

-Effectivement, dit-il en prenant sa posture la plus menaçante. Raison de plus pour me prêter votre àspirator.

Rogue fit voler le chapeau de Vernon **(1)** jusque devant ses yeux, puis il le lança magiquement vers le fond de la cuisine.

Vernon se laissa étrangement influencer.

-Mouis... D'accord... Mais vous me le remettez en un seul morceau, c'est clair?

-Bien sûr...

Rogue repartit donc quelques minutes plus tard, un aspirateur à la main.

Il entra dans la maison dont il était responsable, posa l'aspirateur à côté des dégâts, et attendit.

Comme il ne se passait rien, Rogue décida de chercher ce que Dumbledore avait appellé une "brise très courante." Il s'avèra impossible de deviner ce que c'était. Il recontacta donc le directeur à contrecoeur.

_Professeur? Je n'aie absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler une brise très courante._

_BonjourSeverus! C'est probablement sur le mur, c'est de forme rectangulaire et ça a deux groupes de trois petits trous..._

Rogue planta là son employeur avant que celui-ci ne se mette à parler de friandises, puis parti à la recherche des brises courantes.

Il fini par en trouver une dans la cuisine, près du comptoir. Il fit plutôt rapidementle lien entre les trous et le bout dufil de l'aspirateur, qui avaient la même forme.

Il brancha la prise, et eut un sursaut en entendant le son que l'aspirateur produisit.

-Waaaaaaah!

Il s'approcha un peu craintivement** (2) **de l'appareil moldu.

Rogue examina un peu l'objet, puis comprit que c'était l'embout qui aspirait, et donc, nettoyait son désastre.

Il aggrippa le manche, mit le bout de l'aspirateur sur les morceau de pâté pour chat (qui avait étrangement durci) et...

Un chat se précipita pour sauver ces morceaux de nourriture et fut aspiré dans l'aspirateur.

* * *

**(1) Je suppose qu'un sorcier tel que Rogue doit savoir utiliser la magie sans baguette non? Peut importe, dans ma fic, oui. Je sais que ça contredit totalement le fait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, mais le sortilège de lévitation est tout petit... très petit...**

**(2) À la manière de Dobby s'il avait à rencontrer Malefoy...**

Alors? Une petite review?

Je sais, c'est toujours aussi court... Désolée...


	4. Sauvetage

Alors me revoici, Jelllllyyyyka, qui a mit beaucoup trop de temps à poster ce quatrième chapitre...

Alors euh bon je ne me répéterai pas dans mes disclamer, je vous di seulement Bonne lecture!

* * *

En état de panique, Rogue se mit à agiter de haut en bas l'aspirateur. Le fil finit par se débrancher, laissant un sorcier dépité d'avoir stopper un tel monstre tout seul, comme un grand. Le silence soudain permit à notre ami Roger d'entendre les miaulements étouffés de la pauvre bête, maintenant dans le sac contenant tout ce qui avait été nettoyé depuis les six derniers mois. 

Devant l'appareil moldu, constitué de vis et de plastique, choses étranges et inconnues pour lui, l professeur tenta de l'ouvrir.

Il commença par essayer de séparer le tuyau du reste. Il réussi, mais pas de chat à l'horizon. Il agrippa alors la chaise la plus proche et la jeta sur son adversaire. Mais ce fut la chaise qui flancha la première.

Une lueur de démence au fond du regard, il prit le tisonnier et **tapa à répétition** **(1)** su l'aspirateur, qui finit par se fissurer.

-MWAHAHAHAHA** (2)**

Il jeta son tisonnier par dessus son épaule puis agrippa une barre de fer **(3) **et enfin il acheva la machine.

Il extirpa le sac où s'agitait le chat qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, a survécut, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le félin bondit et s'enfuit avant même que Rogue ait eu le temps d'apercevoir la couleur de sa fourrure. Mais, même en essayant, c'était impossible. Le chat, Aussi bien que toute la pièce, était de venue totalement grise, recouvert d'une mince couche de poussière.

Serverus Rogue se leva lentement, constatant l'étendu de son désastre.

-AAAAAAA!

( Bon, là il faut s'imaginer une scène de film, où on voir Rogue criant en gros plan, puis qui rapetisse peu à peu (en entendant toujours son cri) jusqu'à ce qu'on voit toute la planète, secouée par cet étrange bruit. )

Baissant les yeux sur l'aspirateur des Dursley qui n'était plus du tout en état de marche, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre plus sur le sujet, lorsqu'il entendit une sonnerie. En se dirigeant rapidement vers la source du bruit, il atteignit le téléphone. Il le décrocha et le posa sur la table. Fier d'avoir fait cesser ce son, ce qui est d'ailleurs la première action efficace qu'il ait fait dans sa journée, il s'apprêta à retourner à ses problèmes de balayeuse.

-Allô? AAAAllô?

Croyant qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix, il stoppa son pas. Prêtant l'oreille au silence environnant, il commençait à accepter son sort de fou à lier.

-Bonjour! Il y a quelqu'un?

Sursautant légèrement, Rogue agrippa le téléphone et l'approcha de son oreille.

-Si vous êtes occupée je peux rappeler plus tard, mme Figg.

-Ahh!

Rogue sursauta vivement et lâcha l'appareil.

-Allo? Qui est là?

Il reprit le combiné du bout des doigts et l'approcha craintivement de son visage.

-QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUI EST À L'EAU?

Ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de sursauter.

-Ça va je ne suis pas sourd! Dites moi plutôt si je pourrais parler à mme Figg.

Serverus jeta un coup d'oeil au chat qui venait s'asseoir sur ses pieds.

-NON! ELLE EST ABSENTE! ELLE DEVRAIT REVENIR DANS QUELQUES JOURS!

Intérieurement, il ajouta: si elle est toujours vivante...

Il tenta de se dégager des bêtes qui venaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, lui mordiller les chevilles.

-D'accord d'accord! Pas la peine de crier! Pouvez vous prendre un message?

Secouant ses jambes de plus belles, Roger tenta de se défaire des bestioles affamées.

-QUOI? VOUS VOULEZ AVOIR UN MASSAGE? JE CROIS QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS SONNÉ LE BON ENDROIT!

N'en pouvant plus, le professeur donna un coup de pied à l'un des félins, ne faisait qu'accentuer leur colère collective.

-NON JE VEUX LAISSER UN MESSAGE!

Il semble que l'homme à l'autre bout du fil semblait avoir finalement accepté le fait qu'il parlait soit à un sourd, un fou, ou à un schizophrène.

Croulant sous les attaques des animaux, Rogue n'eut pas la chance de dire au revoir à son interlocuteur avant de racrocher, sa vie était en danger.

* * *

(1) L'expression la plus appropiée serait "varger", mais le pur quebecois ne sera pas necessairement comprit de tous alors... 

(2) ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi le pauvre...

(3) allez savoir où il est allé chercher ça...

Bon je sais que c'est court, mais ça me permet de poster plus souvent (et vu que, il faut se l'avouer, je ne poste pas très souvent, c'est mieux comme ça...)

Alors? une tite review?


End file.
